A Friendly Conversation
by Bass Wars
Summary: L, Light and misa are talking, but the tension between the two boys is raising slowly. read and review please :3
1. A Friendly Conversation

Im not random

Light checked the chain on his wrist quietly with Misa L and himself alone in the room. He hated being stuck with him like this... no he hated L period.

L ate his cake quietly knowing if fire could be made out of hatred the space between him and light would be ashes by now.

Light forced a smile at L while Misa smiled then hugged Light's arms. Light then kept sitting reading his book.

"Don't worry misa," said the older men of them all "I have to intentions on touch that guy" L said quietly chewing on the cake.

Misa hugged his arm harder. "Light you are **soooooooo** cute!" Light looked down quietly not commenting on it though inside he was annoyed.

L placed the empty plate on the desk. He had a question he wanted to ask misa, but light was of course in the way.

Misa smiled brightly hugging him harder. "I can't wait to get married light" Light looked at her in shock. "..."

L turned his look to the two. "..." A true smirk spread on his face. He always enjoyed a rather sadistic bliss from seeing light in such despair beside misa.

Misa smiled brightly slowly running her fingers along Light's chest. "So when will we have sex?" Light stared at her wide-eyed still pushing her off. "Not anytime soon..."L moved to the couch in front of them consuming his smirk. "Oh you shouldn't be so mean to your future wife is that so misa-misa?" he crossed his long fingers looking straightly at light. Misa nodded brightly. "Ryuuzaki knows!!"

"So why don't **you** marry him." He glared back at L.

"Eh I don't think we'll ever work out. She's far too young" _far too stupid._

Light glared at him more. "Sorry Misa."

"You act like you don't even **like** women!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He crossed his legs like a woman quietly.

L liked petting misa's ego simply because it made light angrier, and light angry means a whole day of amusement. "Well obviously light-kun you never give her any sexual attention," he said quietly criss-crossing his legs for the first time. "Even your kisses seems like they are from a must"

Misa nodded. "Yeah light!!"

Light sighed quietly. "Misa I don't know what you're talking about..." He was already boiling mad. His wrist folded in his lap just like a woman.

"Well misa-misa and I sure knows what we are talking about" he said with a small smile playing on his lips. Hooray for pissy light.

Light looked over at L. "Ryuuzaki I don't find MY relationship **YOUR** business..." '_PLEASE GO DIE_' he screamed angrily at the detective in his mind.

"Yet again its not you a worry" '_or give any sort of fuck_' "its misa-misa's delicate heart" '_god I'm so good at lying I amaze myself_'.

Light felt like he was about to SMACK someone no not SOMEONE... L... Yes L I'm going to kill him **god** he's annoying.

"No comment? I suppose I'm right once again, Kira"

"Ugh... Ryuuzaki... please stay in your business and your side of the chain."

"I am on my side of the chain if it's even possible to move to yours light-kun" L looked at him blinking and raising an eyebrow as if wondering what he meant.

Light crossed his arms quietly he had the perfect feminine body no matter what he'd do he acted like a total gay even the colors he chose and the way he rose his collar.

L looked at him quietly. His dark eyes roaming on the perfect body in front of him, his heart racing with images racing in his mind. He would do so many things to that guy. He would make him scream, and moan... gasp... with his body trembling and shivering under him. Fragile... red... and sweaty.

Light felt the eyes on him turning to glare at L. it was too emotionless to tell he was lost in lusting over Light. "Why are you looking at me...?"

L snapped out of his perverted fantasies. "I don't find my philosophies and passing thoughts YOUR business light-kun" he slightly glared back.

Light rolled his eyes. _Whatever_.

That was L for you. Stubborn and hard headed. God knows what was going through his mind.

"Hmmm whatever." He tilted his head to the side exposing the pale neck.

L's dark eyes automatically roamed to his pale neck. His mind started to race again: he would bite, nip, lick and kiss that skin... leaving bruises... cuts. Or in the matter love bites.

Light felt L's eyes on him... No, how **COULD** you miss those cold eyes looking right through you... he sat there quietly his head turned still to avoid the glances he was getting probably would raise stupid percentages if he looked back.

L's eyes roamed down his arms, his chest, and his stomach, to his crotch and down to his legs. So many things to do so little time to make them done. A genuine smirk spread on the face with his brain working over-time.

Light felt the gaze kept coming. '_What the hell was up with this today?'_ Was he like some piece of cake for L topped with strawberries... ugh... "What am I decorated with cakes today?" he glared at him.

"You know cakes aren't the only thing roaming through my mind light-kun" his eyes moved his eyes back to light's caramel ones "other things are roaming up there"

"Hmm like what then? Percentages? It's why I don't interact with you anymore. Everything I do raise percentages **NOTHING** I do is at 0"

"Nothing in the world is 0 light-kun, beside dead people" L smiled a little. He wasn't sure why, but he smiled very rarely and when he did it was by far the cutest thing you could lay your eyes on.

Light glared at him. Even if L was cute he was dead annoying. "Whatever."

L moved his look from light away to the window. His dark eyes followed a small white bird that was flying in the ocean blue sky. He sometimes wished he could be like those birds, flying around whenever they wanted. _No worries... no stress..._ but then again he chose this way of living. Light sighed quietly his eyes followed L's. He could tell what was going through the man's head but at least his attention was elsewhere. He placed his hands behind his head leaning back.

L's eyes kept following the small bird, and then it disappeared. He sighed and moved his eyes back to light rather unwillingly.

Light sighed a bit then stood up. "Ryuuzaki... lets go outside." If he caught on right that was where L's eyes longed to be.

L moved his look up to light's eyes once more with his head softly tilting to the side, wondering "I don't mind" he said quietly "after you light-kun, excuse us misa-misa".

Light walked out quietly shutting the door after him and L leaving the whining girl behind. L followed him quietly explaining matsuda, mogi, soichiri and watari where they were going "... we will be back shortly, remove worry from your hearts gentlemen's" he smiled and turned to light.


	2. Claiming his possessions

Light walked out quietly along the outer part of the confined place

Light walked out quietly along the outer part of the confined place. He had to admit that he definitely was so sick of being inside.

L's big dark eyes looked around, as if a newborn child looked around amazed from the world around him. He straightened up deciding he need to start to walk like a proper human, for medical reasons, and was by far taller then light.

Light turned to L smiling. He just **READ** L... He **DID IT**!! He knew what he wanted and gave it to him... he did it himself! He felt the joy well up in his heart.

L looked around the streets, on the people, the stores then his eyes caught a red balloon that was flying up in the sky. He let out a small smile that was deep down a big one.

Light smiled at L. he must've never went out... light went buying a balloon for L then some cotton candy front the large color festival tonight and handed them to him.

L turned his look to light quietly. "..." _Light was...nice? Why would he be nice?_ He took the balloon from light then turned around hearing a voice of crying. He saw a small boy looking at the same red balloon as L did; yet that boy had tears. L's face expression turned into mercy, as he kneeled beside the kid handing him the balloon smiling. The kid whipped away the tears, took the balloon and smiled to L "thanks mister" the little boy said and ran along to his parents. L stood back up smiling after the boy, then he took the cotton candy and tore a little moving his cotton candy covered finger to light "have a taste" he said quietly.

Light smiled at L. "That was nice of you Ryuuzaki... But no thank you... I have a feeling this festival is your kind of thing... there food everywhere."

L smiled "I only eat sweets, I rarely eat normal food. Come on" he moved his finger closer to light's soft pink lips "you know, it won't kill you".

Light smiled a little sucking L's finger for a second then turning away. That looked so bad and rather L knew it or not light had no idea. L only seemed innocent from what he knew.

L smiled, no. More smirked, toward light. He moved his finger from light to his own lips sucking out what's left from the cotton candy along with light's saliva.

Light blushed a bit as his eyes caught L doing that vulgar thing. "If I was sick... you would have that in your system now."

"Its ok light-kun, don't let it worry you" he smiled "I am rarely sick as it is".

Light sighed a bit. L was so **sick**. He moved to another stand getting two Carmel apples handing one to L eating the other. L was easy to get along with...when he **TRIED**.

L took the Carmel apple from light when light could notice the cotton candy was now a naked stick in L's hand. He ate the apple smiling "mmmmm" the sweet small was mind-numbing.

Light smiled at him. He ate fast he'd have to keep up with L... He searched finding the funnel cakes getting one of those then getting an ice cream Sunday and some pocky smiling at L holding them for him.

L finished the apple quickly moving his boney long finger on his lips whipping the Caramel from his lips. He balanced all the sweets in his left right, and with the right and ate them all slowly melting to the sweet taste.

Light smiled at him. _He was so cute... very cute but he ate like crazy..._

L finished them all in less then 10 minutes licking his lips sweetly. He threw everything to the nearest trash and looked peaceful with the world around him.

Light smiled. "Have you ever been outdoors before?"

"Once... or twice..."

Light smiled taking off his tie blindfolding L taking his hand leading him somewhere.

L blinked a little as he tightens his grip around light's hand as if warning him not to make anything he would find suspicious.

Light smiled then frowned. "L... Were on break please relax PLEASE... don't think of Kira anymore or anything just be with Light Yagami for the day Ryuuzaki."

"...I can not do that, I'm sorry"

Light sighed quietly. "Whatever..." He took L to a beautiful area of a garden in the dim light of the trees shadowing the two with the small pond of butterflies and water streams flowed around them.L's ears perked up to hearing the butterfly's wings moving, the water, the small pond's voice. His eyes were closed and all he needed was his hearing sense to understand more or less where he was.

He took off the blindfold quietly standing behind L. he was definitely not amused he was still sorely mad at L to not stop working for just **5 minutes**.

L looked around with his eyes wide up. His pupils shirked when he walked outside and his soft blue eye color came out for light to see. He smiled at the butterflies, the water sound and everything around.

Light smiled quietly at him walking forward to place his hand in the flowing water butterflies around his pale glowing face. "You can touch it you know... even try and catch a butterfly."

L smiled and with his long fingers he caged a white butterfly. He walked to light and sat beside him. "Its like you light-kun, caged inside dying to get free and fly away"

"No L... It's like you." He looked at L directly in the eyes. "I do not long to be anywhere else then where I am."

"Same here light-kun, I'm good with what I have" he smiled and freed the butterfly.

Light looked at him quietly as he dipped his fingers in placing some of the water against L's smooth cheeks as he smiled sweetly.

L smiled closing his eyes when light's finger touches his skin. If was smooth... so smooth.

Light smiled. "Its ok to touch the water..." He leaned down a bit more to place his hand further in the water.

L moved his hands into the small pond feeling the freezing cold water against his pale skin.

Light leaned in a bit more to splash L but ended up falling in himself into the freezing water. He wasn't good at swimming so he only sank down.

L giggled a little then his smile disappeared quickly "light!" he moved his long arms and fingers to grab Light's arms and surprisingly pulled him out of the water.

Light lay there panting and shivering. Clinging onto L's arm leaning against L's chest desperately for his warmth then coughing up hard.

L held him tightly in his arms squeezing him a little so light will puke the water that came in "Are you ok light-kun?? Do you want to go back home?"

Light shook his head no quietly laying there coughing again then shaking as he automatically without thinking crawled up L's shirt resting his body against L's bare chest the warmth gradually returning.

L wrapped his arms and legs around light trying to warm him up. He knew it was his first time to show mercy or care for another human, and probably the last.

Light blushed a bit and lifted up from L's shirt as he got warmer then smiled at L. "Thank you L..."

L moved his dark eyes to lights "you're very welcome light-kun" he smiled just a bit.

Light smiled back at him then sat between L's legs quietly slipping his legs under himself pressing his finger to his lips unintentionally sexually posing. "I'm sorry... I was just trying to splash you..."

L blushed just a little feeling the body heat from the two. "Its ok light-kun, no harm feelings" he smiled "its only water".

Light smiled and nodded leaning forward a little more panting on L's lips. "We should head back to the festival for some more sweets..."

L's eyes roamed again to light's body then moved back up his lips softly gazing on them "...if you like light-kun".

Light smiled standing up quietly helping L up after him his hair still bit damp. "Alright"

L pulled light back to the festival softly smiling. "We need to be back before 10 pm or your girlfriend will be angry" he smirked knowing every night in 10 pm was light and misa's "alone time".

Light glared at the ground. "Please no"

"Please no what light-kun?" he turned and smiled.

Light sighed a bit. "Never mind..." he smiled then looked back down... misa was so annoying he wasn't gay, no... But misa might MAKE him gay.

L walked beside light quietly. His mind buzzed with thoughts. _Why did he care about misa being around? Light, _**_GAY_**_. Yeah right and pigs can fly._

Light smiled a little pointing on a cloud. "Oi... Ryuuzaki that looks like a pig!".

L turned his look to the sky "..." he blinked a little in disbelief.

Light smiled brightly. "How cute!! That cloud is adorable"

L smiled and looked at it. Still, no way light is gay even if pigs could fly. It was **LIGHT**, the women's idol nonetheless men.

The two men kept walking around the festival. Not L nor light made or said any sort of movments to give away how much fun they had with each other, simply because it ment the other won… in some sort the one that won will find.

As they roamed around the town the night has come and it was time to go

Light smiled at L as it was 10 pm Light gathered every sweet in the park with L holding half and Light holding the other half walking into the dark quiet headquarters.

L didn't want to go back. He liked being outside, with... light. He made his day a lot better but he was pretty sure he was burned. He climbed up the stairs holding everything in his arms smiling.

Light smiled back at L setting the sweets down then standing in front of him. "There's only one sweet I like did you know that?"

L placed the other half besides light's half smiling. He turned to light with a soft smiling and sleepy eyes "what is it light-kun?"

He picked up a chocolate covered banana putting it all the way in his mouth sucking it then removing it to lick on the tip of it smiling. "Chocolate covered bananas."

L's face turned completely red. He was innocent when it came to the sexual area but he wasn't THAT innocent. He pinched his nose hand and thank the dear and lovable god in the sky he had baggy pants.

Light smiled at him quietly. "Mmm it tastes so good..."

Misa ran in to hug light smiling. "**RAITO!! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU!**"

L's blush and soft smile disappeared the minute he heard misa's voice. he removed his hand from his nose making sure no blood was coming out as he pulled light by the chain beside him "I'm sorry but light-kun is really busy he has work to do since we were all day outside"

Light looked at L a bit in shock.

Misa frowned quietly. "**BUT I HAVENT SEEN HIM ALL DAY!!** Why don't you share him?"

"He's not a toy misa-misa; beside he has work to do. You can see him tomorrow"

Misa glared then sat down with a humph.

Light blushed a bit at L. _was he trying to claim him for the night...?_

"Look. Sitting here like an idiotic infantile blond girl, that you sadly are, won't help please, leave and come back tomorrow if you want so badly"

Misa left quietly and angrily walking out.

Light looked over at L... _he WAS claiming him for the night! _like a dog circling his territory letting no one near it.

L pushed his hand down his pocket and pulled out a small silver key and freed him. That was their agreement for the night time.

Light chained himself back up. "I don't want to take it off tonight I want to sleep with you tonight instead."

L turned his once more red face "y-you want to... what light-kun?"

"I want you to sleep with me tonight... inside the warmth... Together..."

Dark eyes were fixed on light brown ones quietly. There was a long silence in the room "I...suppose its ok"

Light smiled brightly taking L's hand leading him to the bedroom taking off his clothes down to his boxers more then L had seen before. "Alright!! I'm so glad" he said with a big grin that he only showed once in a million years.

L's mind got blank. Not black, or in another color. **WHITE**. His eyes roamed again on light's body trying to remember every bit of it. His hands were longing to touch, to feel. He bit his lip and turned his look away from light.

Light smiled at L and lay out on the bed picking up a book to read. "Go on feel comfortable to strip down if needed."

...comfortable he said? How can you feel comfortable around a guy you know you will get the biggest hard on of your life and no baggy pants to save you? L slowly started to remove his shirt feeling light's eyes fixing on him instantly.

Light smiled looking over at L. something drew him that way probably natural male curiosity... I mean who wouldn't just... Wonder how the other male competition looks like... or maybe... he was... sexually attracted?

L threw the shirt aside revealing his very muscular chest, stomach and arms he got thanks for the tennis back in good old England. He moved his hands down to unzip his pants 'g_oodbye my baggy pants_' he said dramatically in his head sighing. This night won't end well...or would it?

Light looked at him quietly his eyes moved all along L's body then to his boxers spotting the large bulge. _J__esus... Either he was hard or that thing was massive..._

L moved quietly in the shadowy room to the bed, and under the covers quietly pulling them on his pale and virgin body. His muscles shown in the moon's light perfectly.

Light looked over at him quietly scooting a little closer resting his head between L's shoulder's leaning on his back. "Sorry it's just so cold..."

L smiled a little with a blush "its ok light-kun, that's the reason you're in bed with me...right?" a small smirked appeared.

Light nodded a bit as he put his hand against the hem of the front of the boxers. He was getting curious...

L's breath stopped for 10 seconds in a sharp gasp, his now dark eyes became wide. "a-ah!" he wasn't moaning, it was a small call of surprise.

Light blushed a bit leaving his hand there. "Oh my... I am sorry L... I didn't know that you'd be so shocked... Forgive me."

L's eyes turned a little into a glare. _Damn right he did know he would be shocked._ "w-wha..." he wasn't sure what to even ask in this situation.

Light smiled a bit. "L... I'm just... Curious..." He mumbled out the words quietly as he pulled the boxers up a little to look down them... _he should have never done that... L was huge..._ And now he had to deal with his own hard on and blush.

If it wasn't only in the old cartoon shows, L's face would be steaming like a teapot. He closed his eyes in embarrassment of light seeing him this naked and blushed from light's soft touch on his body.

Light blushed pulling his hand away carefully resting between L's shoulder blades again his cheek hot and entirely flushed against L's cool smooth back. "Sorry... I just... I happened to notice when you took your pants off and... I got a little... curious that's ok right?"

"...honestly I'm not sure but... you did what you did you can't turn back the time now can you light-kun?" he smiled and wrapped an arm around light softly.

Light blushed deeply moving with L as he turned to hold him with a arm slowly leaning into it letting himself on top of L working his way to press his groin to L's then pretending its a accident. "Oh I'm sorry!"


	3. Burning lust

Light blushed deeply moving with L as he turned to hold him with a arm slowly leaning into it letting himself on top of L working his way to push their groins together.

L's eyes didn't move from light then shut down tightly feeling light's shaft against his. Every muscle in his body wanted to grind against him, but he stopped himself in any cause.

Light lay there quietly. Maybe he could just get away with one more accident... ok well... Just a few... or... just enough to see then he's done for sure. He pressed down one more time.

L tensed up instantly, his fingers clenching to a fist then relaxing on the soft sheets. '_Don't get a hard on don't get a hard on **NO BAD LABIDO! BAD DOWN BOY**_' he yelled at himself in his mind.

Light pressed down once more his own shaft growing hard against the large bulge in the white boxers Light slowly felt himself getting wet with precum. Some of the clear precum leaking out against Ls boxers. It was too late to hide that he'd practically wet himself... But he couldn't stop. His body begged for it...

L moved his hand under light's groin filling the wetness. "..." he grabbed it tightly starting to rub against it, then with not further explanations he grabbed light's hand and placed it on his own groin knowing light wants it.

Light started to moan and groan. The wet tight hardness underneath his boxers were starting to bug him... as soon as the two shaft's touched Light immediately knew he was gay... There was no denying it... he wanted the male-to-male friction L was helping him create. He wanted to feel L cum all over him to taste the warm gooey cum in his own mouth to see L in pleasure... And to see L moan out his own name. Just to hear it pass L's beautiful silky untouched lips... That was his desire he was ready to be fulfilled.

L moved his hands in circular motion against light's groin massaging the weeping shaft through the boxers. He closed his eyes letting himself pant a little. Light would be the first ever, and probably the last, to see him so different from what he is usually. To see him red, sweaty, moaning and gasping for more and more from what his partner could give, his body tensing up, his mind blank and erased. He wanted to feel him from inside. He heard a lot about sex, he did, and everybody always said it was amazing. He wanted to know for sure, and felt light was more the willingly happy to help him gain that experience that he felt light never had as well. Yes, he was gay... no denying that. But he was gay for one and only man, and that man was sadly the reason L hadn't slept in the last month.

Light blushed deeply, letting the small sweet moans of ecstasy escape his pink lips. The desire between the two was burning. Light knew that, he knew it always had been. But this was different he knew L was burning as well... But the only thing he reassured himself of what that L was the one... he was the only for him and he'd take good care of him. Light knew he was safe in L's arms and the part he could hardly let his mind drift to be the one thought in his mind. 'L can never be safe in mine.' he sighed quietly leaning up into the pleasure he was getting. He was guiltily... horribly guiltily. But that was ok this second right now was what mattered. The very second L accepted this pleasuring experience meant that they were the only two people in their heads... together... alone... and desiring one another. That was L. Two separate people, from two sides of the world, two come together yet separated by one thing. Kira.

L felt this wasn't enough for light. He softly and gently pulled down the wet boxers and threw this aside on the carpet-covered floor. He grabbed his rock hard shaft moving his hand up and down torturally slow. He fixed his lustful eyes on light's softly panting from the heat between them, the need...the desire...the longing for each other's touch. He closed his eyes-only feeling, and hearing light's soft moans escaping his lips. He knew this was a one time thing, and they both didn't want it to be that way... he knew that he could FEEL it. His body was burning against light desperate for light to touch him, in any way. Kiss, nip, bite, lick, scratch, and burn... he would take **ANY**thing light would give him from the heated moment of lust.

Light moaned loudly leaning down to kiss L hard. Glistening salvia dripped from the sides of his mouth, as their lips meant the saliva slowly started to mix with L's through the burning lust. Light moved his all too shaky hands, to L's boxers tugging them down letting the large throbbing shaft press against his hand. He panted quietly breaking the kiss to pant and breath. He could hardly look at the pulsing cock in his hand. He was too hazed over in the lust and intense desire consuming them both like a growing fire.

L moved his hand faster on light's cock as he softly kisses him back letting their saliva mix together and drip from their months to the soft and large pillow bellow. He felt the shaking hands stripping what's left on his body down with his face burning red. He was slightly embarrassed still light was the first man or woman who saw him without clothes none-the-less naked, but he didn't care... not now. He panted softly to light's touch when he grabbed him pulsing and growing larger and harder in the small tanned hand. His eyes were half closed where light could see his large pupils drowning in an endless sea of lust, desire, need and longing.

Light carefully started to rub up and down the pulsing, hard, long length in his hand. He slowly moved up placing L at his entrance setting him between his ass then slowly grinding against it letting the shaft slide and thrust between his cute ass. He moaned softly shaking a bit.

L let out his first moan, in his entire life. It was soft... smooth and gentle, something no one beside light ever heard... not even L himself. His head tossed to the side quietly on the pillow with his face reflecting the pleasure he was in at the moment. His hand raced faster on the shaft tightens the grip around it.

Light started to go a little faster L's shaft being massaged between his ass then started to slam himself back a bit every time. He moaned a little louder as he was getting close to his climax. The shaft that lay resting and hard in L's hand was pulsing and close. Light hardly had enough focus other then to give L's shaft a good rub and Cumming.

L turned light around to face him softly signing him he can stop moving for now. He pulled light's shaft, rubbing it faster and faster to push light over the edge. It hurt when light stopped moving, but he assumed every pain goes away in some point. But he wanted that unknown feeling... where his mind was blank, no thought passed by. Only the pulsing feeling in his member and the pleasure waves through his body. He wanted and needed that feeling badly.

Light whimpered softly as he stopped moving on command and simply shook hard leaving L's hard shaft still in place. Light looked down at L only for a second then clawed his own thigh's hard moaning. Light let out a long sultry moan as he came hard into L's awaiting hand. He felt the dizzy, weak, mind numbing feeling pulse his body until he was left panting and breathless against L. "Go..." He hardly made out that one single word knowing he had to finish that simple sentence for L. Just that one sentence that would relieve L of that hard throbbing shaft. He forced the words out still a bit groggy from the orgasm. The best he could make out is what was said to break the silence of moans and pants. "Fuck me."

L's hand slowed down as it was covered in the other's cum. he let go of the shaft and moved his hand to his lips moving his tongue on his finger. So tasty... sweet... but salty in the same time. It wasn't like anything he ever tasted, but it was his favorite taste... for sure. When L heard light's words his eyes widen up. "W-what...?" he said quietly not sure if he heard him right.

Light blushed a bit. His cheeks were now burning with his body. His body was still a bit weak as he pulled up little to look into L's lustful eyes. "Take me." he hardly formed those two words but he was glad they came out. He wanted to help L and let's face it... Who **WANTED** to stay a virgin forever?

L's face burned red along with his body. He softly rolled over with light as he let his fingers roam around his body. His fingertips caressed the boy's chest, and stomach softly as the older man moved down to softly place butterfly kisses on light's separated lips.

Light moaned softly laying under L. He let himself be touched all over. Anywhere. If it were L's hands they could do anything and get away with it. He didn't want this to be a one time thing no... But he didn't know how to tell L that... he laid there quietly a soft giggle escaping the soft pink lips.

L smiled a little hearing the quiet giggle. His hand freed light's body from its roaming and placed them beside light's shoulders to hold him up. He moved down again licking light across his lips demanding an entrance.

Light lay there quietly panting. He opening his mouth parting those delicate pink lips opening up his mouth for L to invade and probe in and out as much as it pleased him. Right now... And ONLY now... L would get anything he wanted.

L moved his slick muscle into light's hot craven moving it around, onto light's tongue practically violating it. He molested it, nipped, bit and sucked the tongue crushing their bruised lips together in lust and passion. He moved his long fingerd hand to light's cheek resting it there while he kept kissing and nipping all around.

Light let out small pants his cheeks entirely frosted red. He let himself be molested by the older man. Not like you could truly call it that. Light was more then willing for this, more then willing for anything L decided to give him. Rather it be sucking the long shaft, licking Ls tongue, sucking his nipple... he'd do it right now. He was in complete submission. He knew that wouldn't last long for sure. But he did want this relationship to last at least, Even if he didn't always submit. He moved up a bit to at least fight back against L's tongue. He moved to lick it back biting when L bit and sucking when he sucked. Every move was mimicked and brought back against L.

L closed his eyes leaning into the feeling of being so close to another human. He moved his hand under light's head pulling his head up to deepen the kiss locking his hand in the smooth brown hair while the other hand placed on his cheek. He fought back, knowing light would understand sooner or later no one tops L, in bed or not. He wont take something light didn't want to give, so he decided he'll let light lead the way deciding what's next. But like hell he would top him.

Light kept kissing back with full force slowly backing away and letting the challenge go into simply L molesting him again he blushed then spread his legs placing the tip of the pulsing head to his entrance. He felt it directly against the sensitive unused entrance of the boy then let out soft moans. His body was shaking and trembling as he moaned out louder. "NGH c-...careful... please.." He begged out to the older man above him. He expected this to hurt but… There was no need to be scared. L would be as gentle as he could. He knew that much about L, he was never violent. He spread his legs a little more then decided to pet on L's ego by begging a little more. "Oh... ngh… Please... I need you detective... o-…oh please... Won't you give it to me?"

L's sleepy and lustful eyes fixed on light. He nodded agreeing to the invitation by the boy underneath "relax... i wont hurt you" he said softly kissing him again. He knew light knew as well L would never hurt a single person if he didn't had a damn good reason too. He slowly started to push inside as he broke the kiss with wide up eyes from shock of the feeling he never had before.

Light slowly spread his legs. His cheeks were bright red his body in a shaking shock. He was a little scared about this as he felt the large precum slick muscle press inside of his all to small entrance. "C-... careful please..."

"I a-am..." L moved SO slow it wasn't fair toward him. He stopped every now and then to see how light was doing softly placing butterfly kisses on light's body wanting to help the pain breathing out slowly. The stretching hurt either way but... he'd deal with it and wait for it to feel good. He panted and let out the small whines of pain as the shaft was pressed in all the way inside of the boy. His entrance had slowly adjusted to the large throbbing and aching member placed inside of his own body. He felt it pressing the sides apart on the small entrance and stretching him to a painful stop. The length had fully been inside now still erect, hard and pulsing as his inner walls from reaction clamped down hard through in the pants and moans of the mixes. He was scared but comfortable... relax but not... then again who could fully relax with such a large erect member inside.

L stopped when it was all the way inside the small boy. It was tight, and warm... so very warm inside. He gasped and panted, but not moaned... not yet. He moved his finger to wipe light's tears that were forming softly "don't cry light-kun..." he said softly "i wont move" he promised him knowing light is that one to give the 'ok' to start moving regardless if L felt he was ready or not. He felt the pulsing now more then before with the inner walls clenching on his member. He never felt more close to another human then those 5 minutes of silence that was interrupted by small moans from light and pants from L.

Light panted quietly as he felt it pulsing against his inner walls, it felt so wierd.. like having a heartbeat up your ass or something... it kept throbbing against the tight clamped walls. Light laid there quiet now observing the pulsing... observing everything. He only took a minute or so to fully soak in everything that just happened. L was inside of him… Inside... His virginity was gone... he gave it to the detective... it only took a simple 'ok' and this would begin… Was he ready? He thought so... its been a good minute since that large shaft was inside pulsing and throbbing. "I... I think I'm ready..." he looked L in the eyes as he took his hand for support and held it nodding to him in confirmation.

'Well detective, congrats' he said to himself smiling softly 'you're not a virgin'. He moved down to kiss light not moving just because he liked that feeling of being inside light. After a little while he slowly start to trust into light very gently and slowly not sure if light was fully ready for him to move in the speed he longed for.

Light whimpered softly. It was a little while before he was fully relaxed and moaning in lust under L. His cheeks were red his eyes half closed, lust practically dripped from those Carmel eyes. He looked at L through his thick lashes pushing back harder. This was starting to feel good...

L's eyes shut close with him drowning deep in pleasure. He moaned again softly starting to raise the speed of the trusts. It felt so... **GOOD**.

Light moaned loudly letting the thrust pick up the sped, depth and roughness. This was so good... no beyond good... it was like... Something the heavens let the two have. An intense throbbing pulsed his innner walls again. Poor L his large muscle had gotten so big and throbbing so bad... Light wanted to help him in any way he could. "Please... Ahhhh detective... oh... NGH please... give it to me... AHH!! Give it to me!" He begged him once more feeling the throbs get only more and more frequent. '_that the poor detective was so horny... he'd never even been touched before. That poor cock... it had never even been stroked sexually._'

L raised the speed, the hardness and roughness of the trusts now moaning loudly. His body glinted in sweat and saliva coming down his open mouth. He was unaware to anything around beside him, light, and for the egotistical manner, his dick. Light was right, he never touched himself he never saw the urge to do so, and he never touch another human sexually... until today. He moved his hands to grab light's waist to push him hard against him spreading light's legs wider up for easier access. He panted hard, gasping and moaning... just like light wanted him to be. He felt his member only growing larger and larger but he knew it'll probably relax after he'll cum... mmmmm cum he wonder how it felt but he was sure now it would be probably the biggest climax of his life from the 25 years of held in hormones.

Light lay there letting salvia and precum drip all over himself. It was insane he was literally drowning out in pleasure... His body could only shake and hang onto the bed... that was all it allowed from Light. He was drooling all over himself the tears long gone. His body only grew in lust the more this went on. He could feel it... How close he was to Cumming again that amazing mind numbing... blow your mind... Orgasm. It was great. No... Nothing could describe this... not a single thing could... right now he only knew lust and desire.

L's lust and desire only grew with the seconds. He knew there was somewhere in light a prostate, that if he would hit it he'll probably push light over the edge. He smirked slightly himself keeping on raising the speed. He moved his hand to grab light's erected member to jerk it fast timing it with his trusts. He wanted to cum, every inch of his body wanted to cum... No, to explode inside light. But not before he would make his lovable little uke scream out his own name, not a second before that. He kept moving and moving until he hit light's prostate with full force.

Light moaned softly as the pace kept going faster and faster, his once tight clamped down walls were now relaxed and ready to be taken. The moans soon and quickly turned into screaming. "**L!! FUCK!! THERE PLEASE THERE!!**"

L smirked. '_Found it_' he thought to himself. He kept hitting his prostate hard as the smirk faded and louder moans came along instead. He moaned out light's name softly panting and gasping "oh god..." he felt himself getting even closer to the climax.

Light moaned louder screaming L's name. He'd lost himself a long time ago, all that was left was a lustful body calling out L's name begging, purring pleaded, and needing this friction this sex.. he needed l's dick that large muscle to thrust over and over.. And more... he needed it to make him cum to make him scream louder... He wanted L to cum... Deep… really deep. He wanted that gooey sweet cum to go all the way up to leak out all over himself... to explode like fireworks inside of him. For L's cock to burst any moment. He'd just sit and wait as the salvia fell from Light's gasping mouth.

L clenches the sheets tightly as he was an inch from exploding. His teeth and eyes clenched as well as he slammed hard into light's prostate, harder then any trust he did before then. He arched hard with his head falling back as he screamed light's name loudly with all the lust he held inside and came inside light filling him up completely with a lot leaking out of light's ass and the bed underneath.

Light moaned loudly the second his name was screamed he immediately came all over L, screaming out L in a long loud moan. He finally relaxed cum all over the two then held him close grabbing onto him not letting go.

L's arms automatically wrapped around light holding him close panting like mad in his ear. His member finally relaxed and stopped pulsing completely. There was silence that neither of them had the power to break.

Light lay there completely quiet. All he wanted and desired right now was to simply hold L... Just to hold him as close as possible. If possible for their hearts to beat as one. Together.

L buried his face in light's shoulder then rolled to the side pulling light along to lie on his side beside him. He placed his hand on lights softly with his arms around light. He was going to say it. He doubt light felt the same, but he would say it just to get it off his heart "light-kun? I...i love you" he whispered holding him close.

Light moved with l and looked up, as the silence was broke then looked at him wide eyed. '_This was horrible... L would find out he's Kira lock him away and never think of him again.. no... this was _**_BAD_**_. He felt the same yes... But... how could he admit it?_'

L smiled a little and held him there. This was bad... very **very** bad. Emotional connection to a suspect? Nonetheless **KIRA** suspect? '_Good job moron_' L told himself as he felt his heart breaking down into pieces, like a vase was pushed from the edge and was broken into so many pieces you never thing you can place them back together.

Light blinked a bit. "... L... I love you to." He couldn't hold back that confession. He could hide it or cover it up. Those feelings he had towards L would **NEVER** go away even if he told himself that. So... he'd confess now.

L smiled widely now pulling him even closer. He covered them both still not pulling out of light and felt his heart relax as if you managed to place the pieces of the spoken vase perfectly like they were before. He held him silently with his mind still blank. Tomorrow... he'll start thinking what he'll do when he would prove light was Kira.

Light smiled at L as held him close. L was his main object in life... as he always had been.. L to him... Was like the sun was to everyone worldwide. It gave them a light and beautiful feeling inside... To him that was L rather people could understand or not.

L slowly drifted into the sleep he longed for a month with his muscles relaxing around light. He made soft sleeping noises and looked more peaceful then light has ever saw him.

Light smiled at him a little as he fell asleep with him against his will. He wanted to stay awake and watch the older man sleep... But his eyes and body weren't going to let him.


	4. Happily Ever After

Light got up quietly the next morning his ass was sore... but oh well... Who wouldn't be sore after that? He walked out quietly sheets draped over his sleepy sore body. His bare feet making the soft noises against the wood floors.

The whole task force took a moment to watch Light... he was naked under that.

Misa smiled then twitched. "**WHY'S LIGHT-KUN OFF THE CHAIN AND NAKED?!**"

L stretched and yawned smiling. He woke up from light moving knowing he woke up. "...?" The sheets were gone? Oh well. He stood up and grabbed new pair of boxers slipping them on the sleepy he grabbed light's tight jeans and placed them on. Amazing enough they fit him perfectly. He walked out stretching and yawning "good morning people!" L smiled brightly at the task force.

Light laid down quietly on the couch poking a piece of L's cake that sat in front of him along with the steaming tea he was sure watari tended to until L woke up.

L stretched again feeling the glare from misa. He turned to misa quietly "why are you glaring at me misa-misa?"

Misa death glared again. "Why is light-kun naked in the same room as you..."

"We spent grown up boy bonding time..."

"Bonding time **BONDAGE TIME OR BONDING TIME?!**" Misa yelled at her gorgeous calm boyfriend.

Light shrugged then chucked. "Please don't scream you're annoying " L rubbed his temples and sat beside light laying his head on light's crotch moving his finger to cover it with the cake icing then moved it back to his lips to lick it "mmmmm"

Light smiled at him quietly. '_Yes. L was showing off **BIG** time. Not just to misa but the task force he wanted them to know he'd lost his virginity and it was to Light._'

Misa glared running over. " You had bonding time my ass!"

L yawned. He could use another... 30 million hours of sleep but justice was calling. He stretched again and pointed on misa, then at the door, then continued to lick his finger softly enjoying the sweet taste.

Light smiled at him as he brushed through L's messy hair. Then again a lot of things were messy about L. Light felt the tap on his shoulder then turned around. "Hmm-..!"

Soichiro Tapped Light as he heard then punched Light hard. "What happened last night?!"

L moved his hands faster then light could see as he grabbed Soichiro and pulled him hard on his back on the small coffee table " ill kindly ask you not to start a fight in my room. On top of that, not hitting your own son. What happened last night isn't your business yagami-san" L glared at him furious.

Light looked over at L. '_Wasn't that cute... his OWN little hero... So sweet..._' he looked at L leaning in giving him a kiss. "So sweet."

Soichiro glared with Misa as he took Misa's hand leading her out with him. He knew good and well they both needed to be away right now.

L let go off of his hand as he calmed down quietly glaring at Soichiro's back when he walked out. He sighed leaning into light's chest rubbing the arm he pulled Soichiro with. God he was heavy and L's body didn't recover from last night still.

Light smiled at L as he nibbled his ear and whispered. "My hero."

A soft smile played on his lips as he leaned into light's touch softly.

Light smiled at L leaning in a little closer then kissing him softly. "So... Cute"

L smiled kissing him back softly. For the first time he wasn't in the mood to work. **Fuck** Kira, **fuck** the world... he only wanted to kiss, and lick, and hold light close to his body for as long as he could.

Fin.


End file.
